The royal family
by missy6
Summary: A lot of different couples : G/D, Hr/S, N/G, S/OC, R/OC, H/OC, R/OC and many more+ there childrens lives + the shocking appearance of Harry's little sister..
1. Queen

23 of April 1625  
  
"Rose! Blue! Darien! Take Willow and run. Now!" a female voice screamed.  
  
  
  
"But Mommy," a female young girl cried.  
  
  
  
"No buts, Rose, honey. Now go," the voice, said, somewhat gentler this time.  
  
  
  
"But what about you and Daddy?" the young voice asked once more.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about us. Now go!" a male voice interjected.  
  
  
  
Footsteps retreated in each direction.  
  
  
  
A scream.  
  
  
  
Then silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
24 of April 1625  
  
  
  
"All witches and Wizards are to make there way to the main square," a rather ancient Paige cried.  
  
  
  
Everyone watched as a ragged family was pushed up on a platform.  
  
  
  
No one recognized them due to the dirt on their faces and on their clothes. After all six were on the stage, a baby in the woman's arms, two boys clinging at her dress and a young girl in the mans arms, several men with black hooded cloaks stepped up.  
  
  
  
The shortest of the lot, bright red eyes poking from within the hood stared out among the people.  
  
  
  
The crowd took a step back in horror.  
  
  
  
"Runtimort," the whisperers gossiped.  
  
  
  
"Silence," the evil Runtimort's voice, magically magnified shouted. "You are here to witness the fall of the most powerful family in all of history."  
  
  
  
He signalled his men, who were situated behind the people. The gathered up their wands.  
  
  
  
"Cleanio," they shouted.  
  
  
  
The audience gasped as they went face to face with the magical royal family.  
  
  
  
Another signal by Runtimort. A shout and cry went up as 21 dead bodies were brought upon the stage and dumped in front of the royal family.  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes went unconsciously towards the family who had now escaped the grasps and were sobbing over the bodies.  
  
  
  
The four yr old girl jumped up, pointing a finger towards the ugly man.  
  
  
  
"You sodding bastard," she screamed. "You killed my friends! My family!"  
  
  
  
"And you, my dear will be the first to go. Seize them!"  
  
  
  
Strong hands grabbed onto them, as they struggled to escape.  
  
  
  
Runtimort, leaving his spot, made his way over too where Rose was captured.  
  
  
  
Taking her chin in his hands and tilting it ever so slightly tilting it so he could see her face.  
  
  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
  
  
Rose shook her head in defiance, but as Runtimort moved his wand to give out the deadly curse a voice rang out through the crowd.  
  
  
  
"How can you kill such innocents, Sir?"  
  
  
  
"Be quiet, Sir Albus. Do you want to die like the so called 'innocents' on this stage?"  
  
  
  
"Frankly I don't care." A strangled cry was heard as all fell silent.  
  
  
  
"Done Sir," a rat faced man said to Runtimort while pulling the sword that had struck Albus through the back.  
  
  
  
"Thank-you, Wormatil. Now get back up here."  
  
  
  
Runtimort once again turned to Rose," I ask you again, child. Any last words?"  
  
  
  
Once more Rose shook her head in defiance. "So be it. Crucio."  
  
  
  
Everyone looked aghast as the young girl withered in pain, refusing to cry out, while falling to her knees.  
  
  
  
The woman cried out while trying to escape the grasps and tend to her child. The man tightened his hands upon her bare arms. The family watched as the girl slumped down with one sudden thump.  
  
  
  
The woman let out a horrible cry, getting ready to get loose from her bonds, but one of her sons bet her too it.  
  
  
  
"You killed my sister," four yr old Blue screamed.  
  
  
  
"Any last words, boy?"  
  
  
  
Blue shook his head in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Crucio." Once again everyone watched as the boy withered in pain, refusing to cry out. He also slumped down, dead.  
  
  
  
Runtimort led his wand over where the last little boy was standing.  
  
  
  
"Crucio," he simply said.  
  
  
  
The same process happened once more, the crowd getting tenser and tenser.  
  
  
  
Then all that were left standing on the platform were the three royal figures and the men in the black hoods.  
  
  
  
"Forward, King."  
  
  
  
The young man stepped forward, his posture still straight.  
  
  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
  
  
"You'll never get away with this. Rose was right calling you a sodding bastard."  
  
  
  
In anger Runtimort raised his wand but was stopped by a hooded figure.  
  
  
  
"Let me do this," the figure said while reaching to take the cloak from his head.  
  
  
  
"Father," the royal man sneered. "Figured you would be behind this."  
  
  
  
"Silence. You were the one who did wrong by deifying me. Not joining the ranks. For that, you must die. Crucio."  
  
  
  
The man got on one knee in agony. "I love you," he managed to croak to the woman before he also slumped down.  
  
  
  
Sighing, while pushing the Father back he turned to face the woman and her baby.  
  
  
  
"Please. You have done enough damage to our family. Please stop," she said in anguish.  
  
  
  
"I shall stop if you give me one thing."  
  
  
  
"What is that?" she asked, barely whispering.  
  
  
  
"Your hand in marriage," he answered.  
  
  
  
"You killed my husband, my children, and you expect me to marry you? No, I shall never marry you."  
  
  
  
She cried with terror as her baby was ripped from her arms and placed on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Than your baby shall die."  
  
  
  
"No," she cried. "I'll marry you, just leave my Willow alone."  
  
  
  
"So be it," he said and then he whipped out his wand and yelled, "Crucio," once more.  
  
  
  
"No," the Queen said. "You said you would let my baby live."  
  
  
  
"I never said such a thing," was his answer.  
  
  
  
The Queen went down to her knees, crying for pain of her family.  
  
  
  
Gathering her courage she stood up, taking the wand from Runtimorts hand, she made a force field around herself so no one could reach her.  
  
  
  
"Nose, Nlue, Narien, Ning, Nueen," she chanted over and over again.  
  
  
  
A second force field went up as she started to glow.  
  
  
  
The brightness went down.  
  
  
  
She whispered, "Avada Kedavra," on to herself and as she hit the ground all the dead bodies upon the platform disappeared.  
  
  
  
And that, my dears, is the beginning of a very, very large story… 


	2. Breeze

Now that was over three hundred and seventy five years ago. The year is 2001, and in a small town of Ottery st catchpole, Ginny Weasley was up and exploring the vastness the burrows attic, trying to avoid the family ghoul of course.  
  
  
  
"Ginny Weasley! What ion Earth are you doing up there?" Molly Weasley called up from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"I'm exploring," came the reply.  
  
Ginny waited as she heard her mums footsteps fade further and further into the back round.  
  
She took one more glance at the hieroglyphics on the trunk that had enthralled her curiosity before finally opening the lid.  
  
She watched as the attics light dimmed and a burst of light came from within later to produce white words.  
  
"To those who do not know her, and to those who fear her, beware!  
  
The book of history had another chapter written.  
  
Set in the walls of the great Sirs circular room, it lays awaiting.  
  
Awaiting the day for them to rise again.  
  
As time turns on, the Queen and King and their children shall rise once more to take a charge of the world that was once lost and then found by one of there most trusted servant.  
  
Past will be remembered and family members will be found and brought into life, while one shall leave only to come back to her only with a surprise that shall startle everyone except the one great Sir in the circular room, who will remember everything as time goes by about the Queen, Franca Allix Kathleen Juliette Kitto and her husband, King Adrian Draco Jameson Zayne Malfoy.."  
  
Malfoy? Draco?  
  
Her heart gave a jump.  
  
Were those the names I really heard? Ginny thought as she slammed the trunk closed again, taking no heed to what else was in the trunk.  
  
After further thinking in front of the trunk, her thoughts settled on a plan.  
  
Maybe I should take this along with me, to Hogwarts. Maybe Prof. Dumbeldore can help me with it.  
  
She headed down stairs once more.  
  
When she got to her room she carefully slipped the trunk into her own and then slumped down on the bed.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, she repeated.  
  
Once again her heart gave a ting jolt.  
  
After her insane attraction to Harry Potter, the boy who lined she had felt an intense attraction to Hogwarts bad boy.  
  
He doesn't even know you exist, she scolded herself.  
  
Turning around she thought once again to Hogwarts.  
  
This is going to be a weird year.  
  
She couldn't have been closer to the truth…  
  
Meanwhile in a cold and eerie manor, miles and miles away, a young blonde man was drifting through the halls of the East Wing.  
  
He was thinking of one thing, or better said, one someone.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
In his mind she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
She had changed a lot since his fourth year, as had he. Unlike her brothers, her hair was not the brick red but more a amber colour that was so shiny and long that it made him want to run his fingers through it. And her brown eyes. And although her petite body was hindered be her school robes he could still see the slim outline as she hurried down the halls with such speed that was probably not even mastered by an Olympic runner.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
Not the usual sneer or smirk that was normally attached with his face but a genuine smile.  
  
There was no doubt about it.  
  
He was attracted to Ginny Weasley. Maybe it was even love. You never do know.  
  
Love.  
  
His thoughts drifted down to his mother.  
  
Since his father disappeared those two years ago, his mother had been happily dating a Hogwarts sweet heart.  
  
Patrick Bauer.  
  
He hated to admit it but he was glad his mother was so happy with this man, and he had to say, he liked the guy too.  
  
He also saw, to his delight, that his mother was pregnant.  
  
Only about three months, but it was visible.  
  
Once again his thoughts turned to Ginny. I'm going to tell her on the train! He thought gladly to himself. "But how should I go about doing it? "He said aloud to his strange pet cat, Ebony.  
  
Ebony was as tame as any human and she had silver eyes, and a rainbow coloured, patch like fur coat.  
  
"Oh, I'll figure it out later. "  
  
Right now though.. I think I better celebrate!  
  
  
  
At this time but in another place a young woman was getting ready to leave for the train.  
  
She was of course, magical.  
  
Wearing a pair of blue jeans, a yellow singlet top and a denim jacket, her glossy blonde, curly hair, pulled messily into a pony tail at the back of her head, a couple of tendrils blowing about in the wind, her gorgeous green eyes blinking, getting used to the sun.  
  
Her clothes thankfully covering the bruises made from her foster fathers beatings.  
  
It was enough to leave her best friend Faith behind and start a new school, but for everyone to find out that she was abused, no way.  
  
She new she had to tell someone but just not at this exact moment.  
  
She gathered her courage and made her way to the blue train with Jolena Academy in printed on the side.  
  
She inquired some assistance and with help from a friendly porter she was able to get her trunk up onto the train.  
  
Her trustful pet Roxy, a small unicorn like animal, that was in truth only 40 cm tall, with short stubby legs, pearl white fur and wings and a golden horn on her fore-head, following in behind.  
  
She wandered through the compartments looking for an empty one.  
  
When she finally reached the last one, which appeared to be empty, she opened the sliding door.  
  
On further inspection she found that it was not empty but filled with three people her own age.  
  
They lifted their heads as she walked in and she dropped hers.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she queried.  
  
She looked up towards the two boys and then moved on to the person sitting next to them.  
  
A smile broke out on her face.  
  
"Faithie? Is that you?" T  
  
he other girl shot up and cried, "Breezy? Of course it's me. Come here."  
  
The two shared a friendly hug.  
  
"What are you doing her Faithie?"  
  
"Oh, grandmamma decided we needed a change, so we moved here. Did you bring Roxy with you?"  
  
"Of course. I can't go anywhere with out Roxy. Where is she?"  
  
The two girls were startled when they heard a male voice reply.  
  
"I think Roxy had found a friend with Simba."  
  
The girls looked and saw what the young man said was true.  
  
On his lap were Roxy and an animal that looked a lot like a lion cub but with golden wings and a yellow horn on his forehead, almost sleeping.  
  
"Ohh.. Where are my manners," Faith exclaimed. "Breezy this is the twins, Anthony and Fulkes," she said while pointing to two incredibly handsome young men.  
  
One had short spiky blonde hair and a mischievous face while the other had black-y, blue hair, and a smiling, mysterious face. They both had tans and blue eyes. The latter, in Breeze's opinion was extremely handsome and to her eye, the other boy quite liked Faith and she liked him.  
  
"Fulkes, Anthony, this is Breeze Hart. We went to our other school together."  
  
Both boys said hello, but Breeze couldn't help but notice how the black haired Fulkes, eyes linger on her.  
  
They chatted and Breeze learnt that Fulkes and Anthony were starting Jolena too this year.  
  
This year is going to be great! Breeze thought to herself.  
  
Little did she know how great… 


	3. Neville

"And remember not to come home during those holidays of yours boy."  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon," the thin Harry Potter replied. "As if I even want to come home," he mumbled under his breath, lugging his heavy trunk through the barrier that would lead him to platform 9 and ¾'s.  
  
As soon as he passed through he took a look around and spotted a strange boy coming towards him calling his name.  
  
"Harry! There you are!"  
  
As the boy caught up with him, he questioned, "do I know you?"  
  
The boy looked a little confused at first but then his face broke out in to a large grin.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't recognise me. I've changed quite a bit."  
  
Holding out his hand he said, "hello, my name is Neville Longbottom."  
  
Harry stared in surprise.  
  
This Neville Longbottom was nothing like the one he knew. The one he knew was on the slightly on the chubby side with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and wore baggy clothing. This one on the other hand was extremely thin with golden white hair and strange cerulean eyes. This Neville wore a cream shirt with the buttons undone over a plain white tight t-shirt with baggy blue jeans. Nothing like the old Neville.  
  
"Neville? Is that really you?"  
  
"Of course it is you git," he replied.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. They still had a long time till they had to board the train.  
  
"We still have time," he said.  
  
"Well," Neville hesitated. "You know my parents are in St Mungo's right?"  
  
Harry shook his head, yes.  
  
"Well what you don't know that not only Voldemort made them the way they are. My uncle Algie also did. He is a death eater."  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"I saw what happened, so did my grandma. I've been under Imperious and glamour's ever since, my Grandma just under Imperious. The death eaters couldn't risk anyone finding out what I was, hence the glamour's. Both my Grandma and Uncle died over the holidays..  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Come boy. Your are to meet my lord again tonight," a black robed Algie Longbottom stated.  
  
Neville struggled against the tight bonds that hindered his movements.  
  
The dozen death eaters with the wands poised on his wriggling form cackled with laughter.  
  
"You can't break free. These are the strongest bonds that can be developed."  
  
"What should we do with the old lady?" another death eater asked.  
  
"Dispose of her," the ringleader stated. "In the most painful way possible," he added with a malicious grin.  
  
"No!" Neville screamed before he blacked out, thoughts of his grandma plagueing his subconscious.  
  
He woke again, chained to a pillar.  
  
It was night time and he heard a werewolf howling to the moon. A ring of death eaters were surrounding him. He swept his eyes along the vast amount of them. He had never remembered so many of them.  
  
"Ah," he heard a voice hiss.  
  
"Our prisoner has awoken."  
  
Voldemort.  
  
The people that made up the ring stopped their mutterings and placed their eyes on him.  
  
He wriggled without knowing it as there eyes glared at him.  
  
It was extremely unnerving.  
  
"Remove the glamour's," Voldemort hissed.  
  
Half the men raised their wands and whispered spells that really on Earth should not be uttered.  
  
Neville disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
Once it had cleared many of the men gasped at the sight that befell them.  
  
There slumped a young man with golden blonde hair, cerulean eyes and an impossibly thin body covered in scars of past beatings.  
  
This boy cringed.  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
"I must say, boy," Voldemort said, stressing on the word boy, "that you are getting far to strong for your own good. How many Imperious' have you beaten know? Far to many to count."  
  
He paused while his followers made petty condolences on how he was much stronger than a mere boy.  
  
"Silence," he barked.  
  
They quietened immediately.  
  
"Lucky I have a remedy for that."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Wormtail," he barked.  
  
A short fat man wobbled through the circle of death eaters and up to his master.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Bring the other one here."  
  
"Yes my lord," was the reply he got.  
  
Turning back to Neville he said, "I have found your counterpart, boy."  
  
Neville's face took on a stricken look before he whispered, "Oh shit."  
  
"Oh shit indeed."  
  
There was a commotion in the ring as a boy around Neville's age was shoved down on to the ground.  
  
This boy had dark brown hair, but the same strange cerulean eyes as Neville had. His lithe body was covered with blood and previous scars.  
  
On closer inspection this boy was none other than Gregory Goyle.  
  
Voldemort laughed at the expression on Neville's face.  
  
He then indicated to most of his servants to leave. Before he himself left he barked at Algie Longbottom and his remaining subjects. "Kill them. Painfully."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
The remaining death eaters formed a huddle debating on how to kill them.  
  
Neville could hear snippets of conversation. "How about we just boil them up and eat them?" "We are not cannibals.. Lets set them on fire." "Nah, to unoriginal. Let's turn them into mice and set them loose with a mouse trap."  
  
Neville, tired of listening on how he was going to die, painfully and noiselessly made his way over to Gregory.  
  
Using his powers he managed to heal him. He then promptly placed his hand over Gregory's in case he should scream as he woke.  
  
As the young man awoke he silently pulled the pale hand away from his mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom," was the reply he got.  
  
"Longbottom?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Ok. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I think I have an idea. But you'll have to hold on to me somewhere."  
  
He did.  
  
Neville concentrated on channelling all his power into getting the energy from all the Earth around him. He formed a white light around himself and Gregory.  
  
The huddle of death eaters finally took notice of what the two teens were doing, but Neville was already too far gone.  
  
As the white light spread all the death eaters who were slowly closing in on them dropped down, dead.  
  
As soon as the light had disappeared, Neville tugged a gaping Gregory after him.  
  
When he finally managed to find a place where he could apparate, he did.  
  
Straight to his Grandma's house.  
  
As soon as they arrived they were greeted with the apologetic face of Albus Dumbeldore.  
  
"I'm sorry Neville. We came to late."  
  
Neville put down Gregory's hand that he had been holding and tore into the house, by passing all the confused Ministry officials.  
  
"What just happened," Gregory asked the Professor.  
  
"Neville just lost the last family he had, Gregory," Dumbeldore replied sadly.  
  
"Oh," came the strained reply.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"I'm sorry, Neville," Harry said, placing a hand on the small boys shoulder.  
  
"Its okay. Look there comes Ron and Hermione." 


	4. Professor

When the train pulled up at the gates of Jolena Academy Breeze, Faith, Fulkes and Anthony hopped off the train and joined the waiting students who had all gathered at the gate.  
  
As they magically opened there came a voice from the left.  
  
"Any new students? Please come this way."  
  
The four of them looked to the owner of the voice.  
  
There they saw a woman about in her mid thirties with Honey Brown hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
When all the new students were gathered in front of her she started talking again.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Mercy and I teach Charms at Jolena Academy."  
  
Her eyes roamed the crowd of young teenagers and rested on the group of four. Her eyes scrutinized them, lasting on Faith's red hair and green eyes for a little longer than the rest.  
  
She then motioned to them.  
  
"You four. Could you please come ahead and the rest of you must follow. Kay?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and headed through a door that seemed to magically appear to her left.  
  
She led them into a great hall-which had five long tables filled with students and large banners overhead-and then led them up the stairs to a stage.  
  
On the middle of this stage there was a scroll and what looked like a bowl of water. Professor Mercy picked up the scroll, opened it and said.  
  
"Welcome students of Jolena Academy. I am pleased to announce there are a lot of new enrolments for this next school year including four new seventh years. When I call your name you must come forward and place your hand in the bowl of water. On one of the overhead banners along with your name your new house will appear. You will eat, sleep and do school work with other members of your house. The houses are Blythe, Dormaya, Fringe, Halliwell and Jive. First off, Evans, Anthony."  
  
Fulkes, Breeze and Faith watched in anticipation as Anthony was immediately sorted into Blythe.  
  
Fulkes quickly followed his brother into Blythe.  
  
The bowl took a little more time on Faith but she was still sorted into Blythe.  
  
Finally it was Breeze's turn. As she placed her hand in the freezing cold water of the bowl, she heard a voice go through her mind.  
  
"Misplaced, you are," it seemed to say. "The year will provide trouble for you. You will meet people you never knew or hoped would exist. You will find your family.."  
  
The voice trailed off and suddenly her mind was filled with such an extreme pain.  
  
She screamed out and she felt three pairs of arms go around her but she couldn't tell whom it was.  
  
She heard a female voice take command and order someone to take her to the hospital wing.  
  
Strong arms picked her up and carried her to a soft bed as the world fell into darkness.  
She woke up three days later with three worried faces staring down on her. As she opened her eyes she heard a female voice exclaim, "Professors! She's awake! Come quick!"  
  
"Not so loud, Faithie," Breeze whispered softly as four more worried voices joined the crowd.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare there, young miss. But no permanent damage done," a motherly voice said.  
  
Breeze looked confusedly at three new faces.  
  
"I know you are Faith, and your Anth and Fulkes, and your Professor Mercy," she said as she pointed to the people.  
  
"But who in the world are you guys?" she said pointedly at the remaining faces.  
  
The motherly looking one clucked in sympathy.  
  
"Poor dear. I'm sorry. My name is Madame Radcliffe and I'm the medi-witch at this school."  
  
She smiled at the now revealed Madame Radcliffe and turned her head to the remaining two-a man and a woman.  
  
The woman in her mid thirties had silver hair and green eyes and introduced herself as Professor Adelaide who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
And the man, also in his mid-thirties, had honey brown hair and silver eyes.  
  
Opening his mouth he said, "I also teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Lupin.  
  
Professor Remus Lupin." 


End file.
